


Realization

by Rivulet027



Series: Tech Spike [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For "A Fish Out of Water" and a continuation of Conversations. Spike doubts his place on the team, Adam does what he can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing.  
> Spoilers: “A Fish Out of Water”

Realization:

Spike groaned. He let his head fall back as he stared up at Jayden. It was times like this that he questioned his place on the team, questioned if he was actually a help at all.

“Get up,” Jayden told him, holding out a hand.

Spike groaned again.

“We’ll try again,” Jayden reassured.

Spike pouted.

“You’ll get it,” Jayden tried.

Spike sighed, took Jayden’s hand and forced himself back onto his feet.

“I’ve trained for years, different styles with different family members, but I’m still the biggest klutz,” he complained.

“Hey, I’ve trained for years too and I still get knocked off my feet,” Jayden pointed out.

“You’re not a klutz,” Spike huffed.

“But Emily is and she’d still our best swordsman,” Jayden pointed out.

“Swordwoman!” Emily put in.

Spike resisted the urge to smile at her enthusiasm as he shoved his hands into the back pocket of his jeans, “Why don’t you try with Kevin for awhile, I should probably be getting home for dinner.”

Jayden frowned, stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded, “See you tomorrow?”

“Nah, I promised Uncle Bulk we’d spend the day at the beach.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Being a father was difficult and normally Adam felt more comfortable with the position, but listening to Spike try to explain what was going on with his team made him worry. He wanted end his day off, run off and try and defeat this monster on his own, but it wasn’t his fight. He wanted to call Hayley, have her rush home and see if she could invent something that would get rid of the team’s fevers, but Hayley wasn’t this teams tech, Spike was. There was even a want to call Dana, but she was on Aquitar at the moment and wasn’t available.

So he gave Spike a hug, promised to fix some sandwiches while Spike threw an overnight bag together just in case this emergency lasted longer. He knew Spike needed the distraction, needed to get past the panic of not being better versed in human health so that he could try and think of an invention that would help if Kevin didn’t get this swordfish zord in time.

No, Adam told himself, he couldn’t call Max, Chad or Tori to see if their water skills would help.

He paused outside the kitchen and took a deep breath. There was one thing he knew he could do. Hayley and Tommy would understand. Skull was gonna kill him. All three would be upset that he hadn’t discussed it with them first, but they were at work and Spike was only here to grab clothes.

He turned into his room, pulled open his sock drawer, dumped out the socks and pulled up the panel that hid his morphers. Color was easy, Spike had always struck him as black. Skull was gonna kill him, but he had to do what he could to keep their son safe.

He grabbed the morpher and headed to Spike’s room. He stood there as he watched Spike zip up his duffel.

“I think you might need this more than sandwiches.”

The duffel dropped out of Spike’s hands. Adam reached out and placed the morpher in his son’s grasp.

“I…you, but…” Spike started.

“That monster is going to come back,” Adam told him, “The only member of your team up to fighting it is on a mission to save the others. That leaves you.”

“But…”

“If you don’t they’ll try to fight it despite needing to rest,” Adam reminded, “You know how reds are.”

Spike smiled and nodded, gave the morpher a worried look, but closed his hands around it before he launched himself at Adam, hugging him while he shuddered.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

His father had been right. Spike ignored the protests as he followed Jayden. Kevin was unavailable, everyone was sick, the monster was still terrorizing the city, but could he morph?

Was he actually power ranger material? Uncle Cam had been a tech and then a ranger, Spike reminded himself. He bit his lip as he remembered some of the stories Uncle Billy had told him about being a ranger and a tech. He stared down at the morpher, looked back up as Jayden launched himself at the monster and shuddered.

He should count on Kevin, he should be inventing. He was too young to be a ranger! He’d only turned thirteen last week. Only Uncle Rocky had given Uncle Justin a morpher at twelve. Spike shook his head, his grip on the morpher tightening.

The others would show up soon. They wouldn’t let Jayden go off on his own. They could protect Jayden. They were sick…

Kevin would come through.

He couldn’t…

He wasn’t…

He…

Spike’s eyes widened as Jayden went down in a shower of sparks. He watched as his friend lost his morph and began to struggle to his feet.

“Mastodon!” Spike called, before he put himself between Jayden and the monster.

“No one goes after my teammates while they’re down,” he growled as he blocked the monster’s attack.

“Spike?” Jayden questioned.

“Yeah!”

Jayden nodded, smiled and took a deep breath.

“Let’s do this!” Jayden told him as they fought together. Spike was worried that Jayden was unmorphed, even more so when his klutz factor kicked in and Spike found himself falling over, leaving Jayden with just a sword and the monster. Spike whimpered, that hurt, but he had a team, he had to help. He forced himself to his feet, pulled out his Power Axe and joined in just as Mike, Mia and Emily arrived.

“Who?” Emily asked.

“Spike,” Jayden growled, “You three should…”

“You’re here,” Mike pointed out.

“Got this,” Spike reassured as he brought his sword down on the monster. The five of them tried to fight together, the other four obviously in pain. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kevin showed up to save the day. He powered down and got out of the way, promising himself that he wouldn’t give up in a training session again. Then he remembered he still had to think of a good excuse to tell Uncle Bulk for why their beach day had to be canceled. Life was complicated, but that was normal Spike figured, especially when you were a tech and a ranger.


End file.
